


Give Me a Snapshot

by nevercallmeangel



Series: Give Me a Snapshot [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is shy and doesn't want to be on camera, Clarke can work a camera surprise, Domestic Fluff, F/M, YouTube, YouTuber Clarke Griffin, Youtuber AU, until he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercallmeangel/pseuds/nevercallmeangel
Summary: Bellamy Blake, or commonly known as Mr Blake to his history students, was not well-known for his pop culture or meme knowledge. It was no secret that he was a little behind on what was ‘hip’ with the younger generation. So, it came as a surprise to his students when he was familiar with current internet trends and could sometimes answer correctly when a student referenced offhand the beginning of particular vines. This was not because Bellamy harboured a secret fascination with pop culture, no, it was because he was married to a YouTuber, a pretty popular one at that. Clarke Griffin, or simply known as Clarke as her internet persona.orBellamy is a history teacher at the local high school, he loves his adopted daughter Madi, Greek mythology but he is also married to YouTuber Clarke. However, he has never been caught on camera due to his wishes to be kept out of the public life and away from the prying eyes of millions. However, a simple accident changes everything.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Give Me a Snapshot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802791
Comments: 35
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm a sucker for the YouTuber AU and I've hit a writer's block on my other fic so I decided to write this small little thing in the time being which I hope you guys will like! 
> 
> So basically this takes place in the modern world, not nuclear apocalypses (yet) and Clarke is social media savvy! Madi is Clarke's adopted daughter but Bellamy hasn't legally adopted her (again, yet) just in case there is any confusion! If something doesn't line up, please let me know! But until then, I really hope someone enjoys reading this!

Bellamy Blake, or commonly known as Mr Blake to his history students, was not well-known for his pop culture or meme knowledge. It was no secret that he was a little behind on what was ‘hip’ with the younger generation. So, it came as a surprise to his students when he was familiar with current internet trends and could sometimes answer correctly when a student referenced offhand the beginning of particular vines. This was not because Bellamy harboured a secret fascination with pop culture, no, it was because he was married to a YouTuber, a pretty popular one at that. Clarke Griffin, or simply known as Clarke as her internet persona.

However, he had never appeared in any of her videos, always carefully edited out if he happened to come into the frame when she was filming at home. His voice never caught on camera, never referenced by name, and simply known to the internet as Clarke’s husband or numerous pet names to conceal his identity. Bellamy had always been shy, never wanting to be the centre of attention and Clarke respected his decision to stay away from her online presence.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, the final period of the day before the bell would sound out, calling the end of another academic week and Bellamy groaned at the thought of trying to get his AP History students to pay attention to the lesson plan. He sat at his desk, shuffling papers aimlessly as students trickled into the classroom and took their seats at various desks around the room.

It was fifteen minutes into the lesson when a series of pings and notification sounds broke out across the room and much like a Pavlovian response, students’ heads snapped down towards their phones, whether they were being stored in their bags or resting across the surface of their desks. Normally Bellamy did not allowed devices in his class, but he allowed students to listen to music while they worked on Friday afternoons when they were simply doing book work. He himself found external sounds soothing when he worked and could not begrudge others who found music to have a similar effect.

A quiet squeal shared between two students near the back of the classroom caught Bellamy’s ear and he glanced up at them from the corner of his eye, confused and slightly wary of them disturbing the delicate peace of the room. He noticed the slight twitchiness of students, hurried looks down at their phone screens as if they urgently wanted to check something.

_Or watch something._

This continued for the rest of the period, while Bellamy knew the majority of his students would have taken the required notes from the textbook for their homework, he was aware that there was a lack of focus present in the classroom and decided to finish the lesson early.

“Okay, so we’ve got 20 minutes left of class and I don’t know about you but I’m feeling pretty tired. How about we do something fun to end the week with?” Bellamy called out to the class, causing multiple students to slam their thick textbooks instantly with relief while others more cautiously closed their books, unsure as to where this was going.

“Can we watch the new video a YouTuber just uploaded?” A nervous, but excited voice, carried out from the back of the room. Bellamy turned his head to see the two students, Roma and Fox, that had let out the small squeal earlier on looking at him with hopeful looks. He nodded his head to indicate he had heard them before looking back at the rest of the class.

“So, we’ve got one idea, does anyone have any others or objections to watching this video? Wait, who’s the YouTuber?” He asked quickly, turning back to Roma. Knowing he should check the content of the video before showing it to the rest of the class and accidentally traumatising a student somehow.

“Her name is Clarke and she is super family friendly, don’t worry Mr Blake.” Fox replied instead and Bellamy quickly had to school his features to not indicate he knew of the YouTuber or give any indication that he would know the bubbly blonde personally.

After a chorus of agreement from the rest of the class, those making their approval known of the video selection, Bellamy projected his computer screen onto the larger board behind his desk and searched for his wife’s channel. He clicked on the latest video uploaded, thankful that he was registered as a quest on the school computers otherwise his class would see the little red tell-tale on each thumbnail and know he had watched each of Clarke’s videos in the past.

The video loaded and the screen with filled with the face of a blonde woman with bright blue eyes. Her hair had two twist braids gracing either side of her face and Bellamy could make out the slightly blurred backdrop as the small art studio the couple had set up in the smallest room of the apartment when they had first moved in. From the position, Bellamy could tell that Clarke must have had her filming equipment propped up on top of the small desk which belonged to Bellamy, with the open window of the left of her face ensuring that the sunlight framed her face beautifully.

He had once commented on this and Clarke laughed with a slight blush on her cheeks. She responded with the teasing remark that it was not accidental and made an offhand comment on camera angles and lighting which he had not understood.

“Hey guys, so I wasn’t entirely sure what to film this week if I’m being honest and I thought a little Q&A video might be a fun thing to do!” She grinned up at the camera, before quickly adding, “although you might have already guessed that if anyone has seen my social media accounts.” She joked, looking up at something out of frame of the camera before looking back down.

“I’ve brought-”

“Kidnapped!” A female voice interjected from behind the camera and Bellamy smiled faintly to himself at the recognition of the voice.

“ _Coerced_ my friend, Raven, into joining this video since you guys seemed to enjoy the last video we did together on this channel. I sent out a tweet a couple days ago asking for any questions you guys may have, and boy, did you guys have some questions.” Clarke laughed brightly, waving her phone in one of her hands as she spoke.

Bellamy remembered Clarke reading some of the questions aloud a few nights back and prayed she did not choose to answer any of the more _personal_ questions which had been sent through.

The screen cut and suddenly Raven and Clarke were sitting side by side on the little bench Bellamy knew Clarke kept tucked away from occasions such as these. Raven was scrolling through her phone, obviously searching through the questions posted on her Twitter account.

“How do you feel about nearly reaching 8 million subscribers?” Raven questioned aloud with her face titled towards Clarke before glancing at the camera with a wide grin and answered for her, “She feels pretty damn good because my friend’s a rockstar.”

Clarke laughed aloud, a wide smile lighting up her delicate features before answering herself, “It feels mind-boggling honestly, I never expected that nearly 8 million people would want to watch me talk to myself so regularly. This just started as a small side project for myself, I did not have any major plans for this channel. It felt like I blinked and suddenly there were a thousand of you, and then it just kept growing. Bu no, I am incredibly grateful to every single person who has supported me throughout all of this. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you guys!”

“Do you feel being married to a man erases part of your sexuality? Or that you feel ‘less’ bisexual?” Raven read aloud, frowning a little as she read the question before looking up at the blonde woman beside her.

Bellamy kept his eye on the screen carefully, knowing that numerous questions had come through of a similar nature when she had first tweeted out for questions and Clarke had sighed at them. She had answered comparable questions like this in the past but always argued that it was better to be constantly educating people on LGBTQ+ issues/topics then let people assume things based on their own assumptions.

The Clarke on the pre-recorded video continued to smile but her voice held a more serious tone to it than her previous question had warranted.

“Not at all! The thing about being bisexual is that I am open to a connection or relationship with a man or woman and I just happened to fall in love with a man. I have had serious relationships with women in the past but also with guys too. So, I can still be attracted to both genders, so while I am _more_ attracted and in love with my husband, so it does not get erase the fact that I am bisexual.” She started seriously but with a small smile playing on her face to ensure the mood of the video did not drop.

Raven continued to ask questions, even answering a few herself as Raven had become a regular in Clarke’s videos and some questions were directed to the engineering genius. While Bellamy dropped his head down towards his desk and pulled out a stack of papers from another class, knowing it was better to make them now then take them home for the weekend.

Bellamy kept his head downcast, subconsciously listening to the sound of his wife’s voice but not actively listening to each question being asked by Raven. His red pen flew over the scribbled pages of the pop quiz he had given the previous class, marking answers simultaneously in time with Clarke answering her own questions on the screen behind him. It was not until near the end of the 15 minutes video did a particular question pique his whole attention.

“Why don’t we ever see Madi or your husband in any of your videos?” Raven asked aloud while staring down at the small screen in front of her while Clarke bit her lip before replying.

A sharp intake of breath was heard around the classroom and a small squeal which slightly resembled the sentence, “That’s what I asked! What if Clarke is answering my question?”

Clarke mockingly gasped aloud in the video, making an indignant face before replying, “Am I not enough for you guys? But in all seriousness, my husband is camera shy and he chooses not to be online in the same way I am. So as much as I would love to have him on here, I respect his choice and so should you guys! And as for my daughter, she’s still just a child and I don’t feel right putting her in front of a camera when she is still so young and can’t properly consent to have her face all over the internet.”

Clarke continued to answer more questions, bringing the conversation into a lighter tone by avoiding the topic of her husband and before Bellamy knew it, the sound of her voice was being broken by the harsh noise of the school bell signalling the end to another academic week.

* * *

“Hey honey, how was work?” The soft question broke out from the kitchen as Bellamy entered the three-bedroom apartment and he stripped his outer coat, dumping his satchel on the designated spot by the front door before moving further into the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of his wife standing behind the kitchen counter, putting together the last touches of dinner before placing it in the oven to cook.

He came up behind her, wrapping his large arms around her mid-section, drawing her close and pressing a gentle kiss to the base of her neck. She hummed appreciatively, simply standing in the soft embrace of her husband before turning around within his hug to raise an eyebrow at him at the unanswered question lingering in the air.

“It was a usual Friday afternoon until some YouTuber decided to be inconsiderate of all the teachers in the general vicinity and uploaded a video during last period, by that point, there was no hope for educational enrichment.” Bellamy teased, glancing sideways at Clarke with a mischievous glint in his smile as she laughed, with a warm flush working its way onto her cheeks.

“Sorry I didn’t even think, I just wanted to quickly upload it before I had to pick up Madi. But it is cruel to make students work on a Friday afternoon, so I think I did them a favour.” She sassed back, poking her tongue out at him when he made a mock affronted face.

As if she had heard her own name, Madi bounded out from the closed door of her room and leapt into Bellamy’s arms.

“Bellamy!” She cried happily, shifting her small head into the solid chest of Bellamy as he wrapped his arms around her, supporting her tiny weight. While Madi may not be his biologically, despite what her physical features would suggest, he loved the small girl as his own and coming home to her and his wife was the highlight of his day.

Madi wiggled out of the embrace before rocking back on her heels in front of the tall man, “Guess what I learnt at school today!”

Madi entered Clarke’s life just after her fifth birthday and the blonde woman instantly took her under her wing. Taking her out for ice cream when she could or trips to the park before being allowed to formerly foster her. Bellamy did not know the full extent of Madi’s history but knew that previous foster families were neglectful at best and her biological parents had been killed in an explosion caused by a car accident when she was two. Bellamy began dating Clarke just after she began fostering her, ensuring that he kept his distance from the small child in the beginning while she adjusted to a new living situation. But as it became apparent that Clarke and Bellamy were moving into more serious relationship territory,

A month before Clarke and Bellamy’s wedding, the adoption was finalised and Madi had caused floodgates at the reception by calling Clarke ‘mum’ for the first time.

That was a little over three years ago and in that time, Clarke’s YouTube channel took off and had become an internet phenomenon, particularly among the younger groups due to her firm advocacy in LBGTQIA+ rights and climate change. She had vlogged climate strikes, raising awareness to air pollution, the adoption process and many other topics which made Bellamy’s heart swell in pride.

“What did you learn?” He asked excitedly, proud of the small girl in front of him and her strides towards catching up academically with her peers as a result of years of neglect from previous families.

“Did you know we could be looking at stars that are already dead? We literally could be looking at the past and don’t even know it!” She responded enthusiastically as she bounded into the kitchen to grab the knives and forks from the small basket containing dining table supplies.

Another result of her upbringing before officially becoming part of the Blake-Griffin household was that Madi was quite independent for a now eight-year-old. Knowing this, Clarke had set up a small basket on the counter where there were a collection of clean knives, forks, and cups that Madi could use to set the table at dinner time. They never forced her to set the table, but the basket was there for when Madi wanted to do something for herself and feel apart of the process.

“Wow really?” Bellamy started brightly, following the younger girl into the kitchen, and pulling plates down from the higher cabinets. Clarke leaned across the kitchen island; arms crossed with a fond smile playing on her features at the sight of the two people she loved most in the world in front of her.

The eight-year-old continued to babble happily to Bellamy about her day at school as they set about their typical evening routine. They would eat dinner together at the dining table before Madi pulled out her small amount of homework to do at the table while each parent took turns cleaning the dishes leftover from earlier in the evening. After Bellamy and Clarke tucked Madi in for the night to sleep they would move to the living room and talk about their day on the couch until either one yawned first and they would retreat to their own bedroom for the night.

Despite being in their mid-twenties, the married couple were more comfortable with a quiet night in with their adopted daughter rather than the chaos of clubs that their peers frequented at. Sometimes they would brainstorm ideas of future videos for Clarke's channel, or ways to make learning historical events more interesting for Bellamy's students. But mostly, they would bask in each other's presence and sit in a small bubble created by their love for one another. 

* * *

It wasn’t like Clarke hadn’t asked Bellamy to be apart of her videos. In fact, she slyly asks regularly if he would like to make a small appearance in one of her videos.

Whenever she vlogged during her day, she carefully ensured the frame never caught anything more than a shot of his clothed arm. He would stay silent whenever she talked to the camera and would avoid walking in the background of her video. Stating that he did not want to lose the respect of his students if he was caught doing something stupid on the internet.

“How am I supposed to teach them about the Roman Empire if they’ve all seen me doing the cinnamon challenge?”

“Like I would do the cinnamon challenge, Bellamy.”

However, that situation was impossible to maintain in the three years that Clarke had begun her YouTube channel and their relationship had moved from dating, living together to be a married couple. Clarke’s computer held a file purely dedicated to clips of footage where Bellamy was caught on camera, whether it was his voice or him himself was in the shot. From her first video when she was still learning the ropes and they hadn’t fallen into a routine to ensure he wasn’t online, to her coming out video where he had surprised her by kissing her on the mouth halfway through.

_“So, I felt it was the right time to-” Her voice was cut off by Bellamy rushing forward from where he had been sitting behind the camera as moral support and passionately kissing her. Despite her surprise, she felt herself melting into the kiss, not caring that the camera continued to blink the red light at her, indicating that it was capturing every moment._

_He pulled back shortly after, however, stayed close to her face. Hands cupping the side of her head and she tilted her head slightly to lean into the touch._

_“Sorry, I hope you can edit it out later but I’m just so proud of you,” He stated softly, still holding her closely with his eyes filled with unadulterated adoration._

She had, in fact, been able to edit the sweet moment out of the final video however kept the videoed moment saved in the growing folder on her camera of similar instants.

Despite her personal wishes for Bellamy to be part of her online life and not to hide one of the people in her life she cared about most, she respected his decision to stay away from the public life. Especially as she didn’t exactly have a small following, with nearly 8 million subscribers on her YouTube channel alone. Bellamy, however, did become very handy with a camera and become her un-official photographer for most of her posts on Instagram. This fact was well known within her small corner of the internet and Clarke appreciated his small unconscious compromise towards being part of her online social life.

* * *

“Hey princess? Do you know where my glasses are?” Bellamy called out while walking out of the small office towards the living room not realising what was taking place in the other room. He had heard the faint sound of Clarke talking but knowing that today was not a typical filming day and that she had already filmed a couple of videos in advance he did not think twice about walking around the house freely. Bellamy wrongly assumed she was on the phone to a friend based on the jovial manner of speech.

So when he openly walked into the living room, only to be faced with the sight of Clarke’s phone propped up by a small stand and his wife sitting directly in front of it, live streaming on Instagram he knew that he should have just gone without his glasses.

Clarke whipped around at the sound of his voice, eyes widening at the sight and then moved quickly to end the live stream, hurried apologises to those watching rushed out of her mouth before her phone screen went dark. But the damage had been done.

The couple million people watching the live stream were finally privy to Clarke’s married life. The husband she had been shielding from the public life was finally caught on camera. And there was no point pretending screenshots of him were not being sent across the internet at that very moment.

_Fuck_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys! So today I thought I would shake things up slightly considering everything that has ‘come to light’ recently. My darling husband has agreed to do a small Q&A video with me, about our relationship and life. I asked you guys on Twitter what you would like to know and here we are!” Clarke started brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... okay so I didn't upload within the week like promised but it's within the same month so I'm hoping that counts for something haha. ANYWAY here is the second and last chapter of this particular fanfic!   
> Also, I'm low key loving this Bardo storyline on the show (lack of Bellamy sucks but he better have a kickass storyline to explain him being gone for so long otherwise I'm knocking heads). If it wasn't for great duo of Murphy and Indra in Sanctum, I would be utterly bored of the chip storyline. Anyone else feeling similar???

Bellamy uncertainly walked down the hallway, ducking his head to keep eye contact with the sparse crowds of students at a minimum level. He was not stupid; he knew there were rumours. He knew there were enough local high schoolers that watch Clarke’s channel that his unintentional reveal the previous weekend could create some problems at his job.

“Did you hear? Mr Blake’s wife is _Clarke Griffin!_ ”

“Have you seen Clarke’s Instagram live? I swear he looks exactly like that history teacher.”

“Damn, all the hot ones are always taken.”

The last one caused a frown to appear on the small lines of Bellamy’s face. He recognised the voice of the gossiper and it decidedly did not belong to an individual that was over the legal age. He knew crushes on teachers occurred, Octavia had had her fair share of innocent, but brief, infatuations with her teachers at some point but it always caused a rush of shock to course through Bellamy when such crushes were directed towards him.

Opening the door of his history classroom, fully expecting the room to be empty as it typically was the first period on a Monday morning, he was greeted with the sight of a group of girls gossiping with one another at the back tables. But as soon as one of the girls noticed his presence, a hush fell on the group before there was a new rush of excited murmurs.

Bellamy sighed as he walked towards his desk and began unloading his bag of graded papers and his own personal copy of the textbook needed for this subject. He busied himself setting up his workstation for the full day of classes while the remaining students of the history class filed in. Hushed whispers rushed his ears and he groaned internally to himself, knowing that it would be difficult to focus their attention on the course material.

“Mr Blake?” A curious voice called out and Bellamy’s head whipped up to look at the student, Monroe and titled his head as an invitation to ask her unspoken question.

“Are you married to Clarke Griffin because I thought I saw you in her live stream on the weekend?” She asked as she sat down in the seat, she typically occupied close to the front. He held up one finger in response with a gentle look.

As the class unpacked their supplies for the hour period, Bellamy wrapped his knuckles against the whiteboard above his desk to gain the pupils’ attention.

“Before we start class, I would like to say something because a couple of people have asked. Yes, I am married to the YouTuber Clarke and yes, that was me in the background of her live stream. But I would like to keep my private and personal life separate for the time being as Clarke and I discuss this new change in our relationship and private lives.” He explained to the awaiting students, eyes searching for people to disagree or ask more prying questions.

Finding nothing, he turned away and loaded the PowerPoint onto the screen behind him and begun his first class of the day knowing that it wouldn’t be the first time he would have to make a similar speech throughout the day. 

He made it five times before the final bell has rung out.

* * *

The dark-haired male opened the door of their apartment, quietly toeing off his shoes at the entrance. Clarke was curled up on the couch, up against the mountain of cushions she had insisted was essential when they had been shopping for home décor all those years ago, with her laptop open and perched on her lap. One hand was preoccupied scrolling on the mousepad every couple seconds while the other was lightly pulling at her bottom lip. A sure sign of worry.

“You doing okay there princess?” He asked tentatively, placing his bag on the small stand near the door before moving towards the couch. He dropped down in front of the stressed blonde and pulled the hand from the laptop into his own. Rubbing small soothing circles on the exposed skin.

“Literally all my comments are filled with people begging to see you on camera. There is an actual _manhunt_ for you on Twitter! I took down the live but too many people have screenshots of your face and they found your LinkedIn account. I’m so sorry Bellamy.” Clarke rushed out, a distressed look etched into her face and her free hand moving wildly with exaggerated hand gestures.

Bellamy quickly made comforting _shushing_ noises, quiet in a way that would be used to comfort a small child and he wrapped his arms around the petite woman. Her body melted into the touch and Clarke’s head dropped down to his left shoulder. Her body shuddered for a couple of moments and the only sounds in the room where the small sounds leaving Clarke’s body.

Slowly, she shifted her body away from the embrace of her husband, keeping her hands in his and her head dropped close to his forehead.

“What if-,” He sucked in a deep breath before continuing, “what if you did one video? With me in it I mean. One video about our relationship, basic facts, they can see my face. Satisfy the weird need to confirm I’m real and then hopefully move on?” Bellamy proposed uncertainly and Clarke’s head snapped up, her baby blue eyes meeting his.

“Bell don’t feel obliged to go on camera just because of all this. I know you like your privacy and you certainly did not ask for any of this.

“I’m not doing this for them, for your subscribers. I am doing this for you, for us. So, we can finally stop being on edge when you vlog. So, I can stop jumping behind signs or buildings when you meet fans. So, you can stop feeling like you must be 102% on top of everything all the time. I can’t promise to be a major feature in future videos, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world if I’m accidentally caught on camera either.” He rushed out, looking in her eyes for any negative response to what he was proposing but all he could see was love, pure love.

“Okay, let’s do this then.”

* * *

“Hey guys! So today I thought I would shake things up slightly considering everything that has ‘come to light’ recently. My darling husband has agreed to do a small Q&A video with me, about our relationship and life. I asked you guys on Twitter what you would like to know and here we are!” Clarke started brightly, staring at the monitor in front of her with a wide smile gracing her features. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with small wisps of hair framing her face. Bellamy was struck, not for the first time, how gorgeous his wife was and how lucky he was to have her in his life.

“So, if he would like to stop hiding behind the camera and make himself known this century that would be wonderful.” Clarke deliberately kept her tone light however her eyes were searching his, checking to see if he was still okay the plan and happy to open himself to the world of the internet.

Bellamy quickly shuffled onto the couch, careful to make sure he did not accidentally knock any of the equipment and sat down next to the petite blonde.

“Do I- uh do I introduce myself?” He asked hesitantly, looking shyly up at the blinking red light and then over to his wife, only continuing at her encouraging nod, “My name is Bellamy, I’m a history teacher and I’m married to this lovely lady.”

Clarke pulled out her phone, bringing up the questions she had saved the night before. She had ensured there was a range of different questions depending on how Bellamy was feeling on the day of filming and an abundance of back up questions.

“When did you get married?” Clarke said aloud before her face broke out into a wide smile, “We got married three years ago and he cried.” She teased, pointing her thumb towards Bellamy and his head dropped down shyly, a sheepish smile covering his face.

“Yeah yeah, I cried so what? Can you blame me?” He responded, trying to deflect the question away from himself with a smile playing on his lips. He looked over to his wife to find that she was already staring intently at him and the couple shared small smiles of adoration.

“You’ve mentioned in the past that your husband is a history nerd. What is the nerdiest thing he has ever done?” Clarke read from her phone before sniggering into her hand, “that would probably be naming his sister. You choose her name based on who?” She teasingly directed the last part as a question towards her husband, an eyebrow quirked in playfulness.

Bellamy ducked his head sheepishly before looking up at the camera with a small smile, “I named her Octavia after the Roman emperor Augustus.” He admitted with a chuckle.

Clarke was scrolling through her phone, finger moving in an upward manner slowly across the screen but suddenly stopped and stared down intently at the screen with a small smile. Bellamy noticed her change in manner and looked over to her with an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

“What is it?” He asked in a light manner, turning his body further towards her

“We all know Madi is your daughter, but do you guys plan on having any more kids? Biologically or through adoption?” Clarke read aloud, eyes firmly planted on the screen until the last word trailed out of her mouth and only then did, she risk looking up at her husband.

They had talked about more children, but never in great detail. They were both still young however neither had been opposed to having more children after marriage when they had first initially discussed the topic.

“I mean, yeah of course?” Bellamy chuckled, unaware of the slight increase of nerves in the woman beside him, “whether they are biological or not, they’re gonna be my kids and I’d adopt 100 children with this woman if I could.” He joked, pointing a thumb towards Clarke before looking over to her with a bright smile.

Relief ran through her body, despite knowing Bellamy’s feelings on children previously, the confirmation of him wanting more caused a warm flush to course through her.

“At this point, our friends could be considered our children. We’re nicknamed the parents of the group.” She added with a laugh.

“Who proposed?” Bellamy leaned over Clarke; head nestled onto her shoulder as he read from her phone.

“I did, if I left it to him, we would still be dancing around our feelings and calling ourselves friends.” Clarke teased, looking down onto the grinning face of her husband before continuing to scroll on her phone for questions.

“Do you have any nicknames for each other?” The blonde read from her phone before looking up at her husband grinning, one eyebrow raised as if to challenge him to answer.

“I sometimes call Clarke princess along with the usual honey, sweetheart, babe,” Bellamy responded with a slight blush rising up on his cheeks but refusing to look away from either his wife or the camera. Unashamed for his love for the woman in front of him.

“I stole O’s nickname for him, Bell, and I also call him honey or babe. Kinda depends on the situation.”

They continued to answer a couple more questions before Clarke stood up to turn off the camera. As soon as the red light ceased to blink in Bellamy’s eye line, his shoulders sagged in relief and he leaned into the touch of his wife. Life was going to change, he knew that, but he was unsure how much he wanted it to change.

* * *

_griffinprinces128: okay but can we just agree these two are goals??_

_itsromanotrome: OMG THAT’S MY HISTORY TEACHER WTF MR BLAKE_

_clarkehasmyheart: the bellarke ship as sailed_

_reinaoctavia: hey big bro, does this mean we finally settle whether its blarke or bellarke?_

* * *

It was the first period the following Monday after Clarke released her video with his ‘grand reveal’ to the internet and Bellamy had just finished explaining the task for the students to complete during the lesson. Yet, when he sat down to work through some examples to use, he noticed a lack of movement from his students and looked up cautiously.

Nearly every student had their eyes focused on the dark-haired teacher, unspoken questions in their eyes and a suspicious lack of learning utensils laid out on their desks. Bellamy’s eyes roomed around the class before dropping his head in defeat, a small sigh leaving his lips.

“Okay, you have five minutes for questions and then I expect some very detailed answers on the Olympian gods, deal?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow and was greeted with a rush of nodding heads.

He stood up from his seat and moved around to lean on the front of his desk, hoping to look nonchalant. He tilted his head and raised his arms slightly, as if to say, ‘lay it on me’.

“What’s Clarke like in real life?” A kid asked from the back, Atom before anyone else could get a word in.

“Pretty much like she is on camera, she doesn’t have an internet persona or plays up certain aspects of her personality for the camera.” He answered truthfully and then gave a slight point towards a girl who had her arm up in the middle row.

“Will you do any more videos in the future?” Monroe asked cautiously. Bellamy thought about his answer for a moment before responding. The married couple had discussed this the night before, just in case, either one was asked about this after the video was posted.

“I might feature in them occasionally; I still like my privacy. We more made the video to give a small insight into our lives so there would not be so much ‘drama’ around me accidentally being caught on camera. It was just easier, in the long run, this way.” He explained diplomatically.

“How long have you known Clarke?” Dax asked from the back of the room, next to Atom and there were a couple of surprised looks. The teenage boy had a reputation for being reclusive and there were rumours circulating around school he was part of some kind of gang. So hearing that he cared about the relationship between his teacher and a YouTuber was shocking to those who believed in the rumour mill.

“We met five, nearly six years ago but only got married three years ago. We were part of the same social group and it took a while to actually admit our feelings to one another but after that? Pretty smooth sailing.” He said, mouth gently lifted in the corner. A gently smile playing on his lips in remembrance to the days where they were would spend hours arguing before coming to a mutual understanding. That then bloomed into a close friendship, relying on each other in ways which transcended typical friendships.

“You and Clarke would make cute babies.” Roma gushed excitedly from the back of the classroom and Bellamy ducked his head, embarrassed for a moment before looking back up at his students.

“Alright, you’ve got more personal information out of me so hopefully that satisfies your weird fascination with my life. Back to Zeus please.”

* * *

It wasn’t until a couple of months later when all the initial hype of the new YouTube ship Bellarke died down after the reveal of who exactly Clarke’s husband was, did Roma receive a notification from her phone while doing her homework.

Clarke just posted a new video: Filming my husband’s reaction to finding out I’m pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in me expanding this into a mini-series where I sometimes upload little one-shots surrounding this particular AU? Particular challenges or videos to be written? Please let me know if anyone would be interested in something like that!  
> But thank you for so much love on this lil two-shot, I'm so glad other people have enjoyed this!!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm planning on this being a two-part series, just a quick little fic that I've been thinking about writing over the past week so hopefully, I upload the last part in the next week or so! Please let me know what you think of this so far! Kudos and comments are welcomes and appreciated x


End file.
